


Slow and Steady

by suckerforsoulmates



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerforsoulmates/pseuds/suckerforsoulmates
Summary: Rizzles AU where when you're 16, you gift your soulmate an animal without knowing who they are.





	Slow and Steady

“Janie, you need to take this seriously! Your soulmate is going to have this animal for a long time hopefully! You need to choose something nice and give it a nice name.” Angela said, exasperated with Jane and her attitude.

“I get it, Ma! I just don’t know how I’m supposed to choose an animal and name to gift to my soulmate, who I know nothing about.” 15 year-old Jane responded, Angela just shaking her head.

“Janie, I know it’s a lot of responsibility, but this animal will mean a lot to your soulmate because it’ll be from you. And when you eventually meet, you’ll be able to talk about this and determine who your soulmate is when they talk about their pet.”

“So you appreciated getting a bird named Cannoli because it was from dad?” She asked, having heard about the gift that Angela had received from her soulmate, and now husband, when Angela was younger.

“Well, I can’t say I appreciated the constant screeching and pecking, but Cannoli was a very important thing in my life.” Angela replied as Jane snorted.

After a few more minutes of Jane looking through the booklet of available animals for your soulmate, she settled on a cute looking black and white Maine Coon kitten.

“I think this one.” She said, rubbing her finger over the kitten’s picture.

“Aw, Jane! That’s such a sweet choice! Your soulmate is going to be really lucky to get that kitten. What are you going to name him?”

“I think Flapjack. I’ve always like that name.” She pondered, looking at the kitten to try and determine if that name suited him or not.

“That sounds adorable! And definitely unique.” Angela agreed as Jane nodded and pulled out the ordering document.

* * *

13 years later, Jane was sitting and talking with Korsak as they waited for a case to be assigned to them, it having been a really slow day.

“Dr. Isles isn’t even doing an autopsy or anything right now?” Jane asked as she turned around in her chair yet again.

“I wish, but no. Slow on all counts. Which is great. That’s good for Boston, but not for our boredom.”

“I hear that.” The raven-haired detective said.

She had been with the Homicide department for about 3 months now and was settling in really well, but was still slowly getting to know her colleagues.

“Do you have any pets, Jane?” Korsak asked, his interest in all animals outshining everything else.

“I mean, not really. He’s more of a moving rock.” Jane said with a chuckle as Korsak looked at her slightly puzzled.

“I have a tortoise. His name is Bass.” She said somewhat happily, trying not to let on that she actually loved that tortoise.

“Bass?” Korsak asked, turning slightly when he heard Maura’s heels clacking in the hallway.

“Bass was the gift from my soulmate. I’m not sure what the name’s from.” Jane said with a shrug, not too bothered with it, but instead turned to Maura once she had finished talking.

The doctor who she had come to know slightly, but not well yet, was standing there, looking at Jane with a mixed look of surprise and contentment.

“He’s named after William M. Bass, the creator of the famous Body Farm.” She said quickly, before she could even help herself.

Korsak looked at Jane and Maura, both who continued to stare at each other in silence, and quickly excused himself from the otherwise empty room.

“It suits him. He’s a good Bass.” Jane added slowly, not knowing what else to say.

“I’m glad.” Maura added softly, sitting down in the chair next to Jane’s desk. “I thought about it a lot. What animal and what name.”

“Me too. I looked through the booklet about 3 times before I decided on Flapjack.” Jane added, fully cementing their soulmatehood as Maura smiled, thinking about Flapjack.

“Flapjack is a great name for him as well, he’s certainly good at pancaking into the floor or my lap.” Maura said as Jane smiled, happy to see that the Medical Examiner had enjoyed the cat she chose.

“You still have him?” Jane asked softly.

“I do. He’s about 13 years old now, but he’s still as spry as ever.”

“I’m glad to hear it. You’ll be happy to see Bass. He’s huge now.”

“I’m sure I will, Jane. It’ll be nice for us to both meet each other’s animals.” Maura added, still not believing that Jane was her soulmate.

“How about we go to dinner tonight?”

“That sounds lovely, Jane. 7pm?”

“Perfect. I’ll pick you up from your house.”

* * *

A week and five dates later, Jane and Maura settled on doing a movie night at Maura’s house.

“Jane, hi!” Maura said as she swung the door open, ushering the other woman in.

“Hey Maura, how are you?” The raven-haired woman asked after she quickly pecked Maura’s lips, happy to be able to do that.

“I’m good! Thanks for bringing food. We can get our food set up while we decide on a movie?”

“Good with me. Point me in the direction of the kitchen please.” She said as Maura closed the front door and then led them to the kitchen.

“Flapjack will be down soon probably. He usually gets curious enough after someone comes to the door.”

“Some guard cat, huh?”

“On occasion.” Maura smirked as Jane chuckled.

Less than a minute later, Maura heard a soft meow and turned around to watch the cat walk slowly in to the room, looking up at Jane the whole time.

“Maura! This is what Flapjack turned into? Basically a small tiger? He’s huge!” Jane exclaimed, clearly taken aback by the large cat.

“Jane, please. He’s probably the same size as a small fox. Not nearly the size of a tiger.” The honey blonde added, shaking her head as Jane just looked at her in disbelief.

“Still! He’s huge, Maura!”

“Did you not do your research, Jane? Did you not know Maine Coons are very large cats before you gifted him to me?” The shorter woman asked, her head tilted slightly in that adorable way Jane loves.

“I guess not! I just thought he was really cute and sweet.”

“Well he is, so it was an overall good choice.”

“He’s so big, I’m not even sure Bass could hold him.”

“What does that mean?”

“I had a dream where Flapjack rode Bass around the house.” Jane said like it was nothing as Maura just stared at her. “What?”

“You’re something else.” Maura added as she smiled at Jane genuinely, smiling even wider as she watched Jane shrug adorably.

“We’ll have to see what happens when they meet. I’m sure they’ll get along really well.”

“I hope so, Jane. I’m really relieved that it’s you.” Maura admitted as Jane squeezed her shoulder.

“What, is Detective Crowe not someone you’d want to entertain as a soulmate?” Jane asked, smirking, but not smiling or laughing yet.

“So funny, you’re a regular comedian.”

“I don’t know what I would’ve done if it wasn’t you.” Jane stated, knowing that she’d been interested in Maura since she’d first met her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr under the same name! Feel free to come drop a soulmate prompt for me.


End file.
